projectsuperpowersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Crimsoncrusader
Hi, welcome to Project Superpowers Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:8.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Madmikeyd (Talk) 19:49, 28 April 2009 Your Opinion - First Appearances Greetings, Crimsoncrusader. Glad to see you join up over here so quickly. We have a new character template over here (thanks to PeteParker) based on those of the Marvel and DC Databases. I hope to have a working Comic template soon, as well. Since you're also on the Public Domain Super Heroes Wiki (thanks for all the hard work you're doing over there), I wanted to get your opinion on something. Since this wiki is specifically for the Project Superpowers Universe, what should we use for a character's first appearance? Golden Age or Superpowers appearance? Since Alex Ross & co. have stated that the original material is canon, I would lean toward Golden Age. However, a lot of fans only want to recognize what is officially published by Dynamite, which would mean using only Dynamite appearances. What's your thought?--Madmikeyd 18:06, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Article Titles Looking at the Marvel and DC Databases, I see their articles are titled for the characters' real names, ex: Spider-Man = Peter Parker (Earth 616) or Batman = Bruce Wayne (New Earth). While we don't have to worry about universe designators (yet), it may be wise to use real names for articles in case of future name changes or legacy characters (Jack changes his name to "The Hornet" or Tim takes over as Black Terror). What do you think? This isn't an issue on the PDSH wiki since the PD info won't change. I just want to decide before I input too many comic appearances so I don't have to change them all.--Madmikeyd 20:14, 30 April 2009 (UTC) -I understand that thinking. As it is right now, if we "move" the current pages (Super Name) to a new page (Real Name), people will be forwarded/redirected to (Real Name) when they search for (Super Name). Also, the character appearance list on the comic pages will have the Super Name, but link to the Real Name. The main confusion will be from browsing the character categories. Thoughts?--Madmikeyd 20:27, 30 April 2009 (UTC) -That's what I'm thinking about - the future (hoping both the Superpowers Universe and this wiki stick around and grow). Of course, some guys don't have real names (at least, not yet), like Silver Streak, so they will need to keep their Super Names until their real names are created/revealed.--Madmikeyd 20:36, 30 April 2009 (UTC) The super powers of the Superpowers As I'm re-reading the series (to write the plot synopses), I'm making notes on the powers the various characters display. I can add these to the character pages if you'd like, along with a parenthetical reference to issue and page number for readers who'd like to double-check. Also, I'm having trouble adding locations and items -- even though I type the information in the proper boxes, it doesn't "take". Any ideas? BTW, thanks for starting a Wiki on this outstanding comic series. I've been reading comics for over 40 years, and I can't remember the last time I've been this excited by a comics release/series.--Steve Lopez 01:10, 28 June 2009 (UTC) First Appearances I like your site (better than the series actually). In the Character Template, the First Appearance field usually is filled out with the characters' first Golden Age appearance - shouldn't there be a "First Project Superpowers" or 'First Dynamite" appearance, these are after all the Dynamite Entertainment versions. : 16:04, September 4, 2009 (UTC) I've been thinking about this. In the DC Database entries for Terra Obscura, they list the first DC appearance and then have a note about the historical first appearance. The same with the Protectors entries at the Marvel Database. Should we adapt that approach also? Another approach we could take might be to include the Golden Age comics in the database, since they are all "cannon" according to Alex Ross. That might be an overwhelming task. Of course, a third option is to leave things how they are now. I'm leaning toward the Marvel/DC approach. What do you think?--Madmikeyd 16:25, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I actually set those Terra Obscura entries up and wanted to capture the first ABC appearance, and the Golden Age. The Character Template on DC has a bunch of fancy coding that auto-categorizes stuff like year of first appearance and so forth. Personally, I think the relevent first appearance is in the Dynamite titles, so that you can know which characters debuted in what year. The historical first appearance really just duplicates the material on Public Domain Super-Heroes, so maybe those can just go in the notes. I've tried to remember to fix up those Terra Obscura appearnce so there aren't any type things listed in the First Appearance section. :: 21:11, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Yep, that's why we are going to list golden age appearances in the notes. - Crimsoncrusader Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:26, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Blocking So, I retaliate to yours and freeuniverse name-calling and hypocrisy with links providing examples of both of your wrong-doing and negligence and you decide to wait almost a week and then block me for a full year? After everything I've done (I've contributed more than you have even... jealous?). I messaged the wikia admins last night and, although at first they told me this is not the type of thing they usually get involved in, I sent many examples of the types of conversations I've had with the both of have you and they are now reviewing the situation. They merely asked that I attempt to contact you once to handle the situation between us so... here it is. Let me know. I said I'd e-mail them again by Friday.Cebr1979 (talk) 20:01, September 5, 2013 (UTC) The main reason I blocked you from the PDSH wikia was because after I had asked you to stop feuding with Freeuniverse you proceeded to instigated more arguments instead of just coming to me or one of the other admins to deal with the situation. My reaction to the situation may have been a little strong and I apologize. To be honest I did know any other way to handle the situation other than blocking you since you did not respond to my previous request to avoid conflict with other users. I have unblocked you from the wikia to give you a second chance, but if you continue to fight with others I will have to take action. I hope we will not run into any issues in the future. Thanks. Crimsoncrusader (talk) 00:55, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Well, I apologise too then. Thank you for the 2nd chance. I would like to point out that freeuniverse came to me first and started but, in the future, I will just leave it and come to you. Thanks again. Cebr1979. It still say's blocked when I go there, though.Cebr1979 (talk) 02:26, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... Ya, it's still not working, I just tried to message Hyju to say that I thought a "Brizillian Indian" page had been created as sub-category to the "Native American" page but, now I can't find it?Cebr1979 (talk) 02:31, September 7, 2013 (UTC) I'll see if I can correct the problem. Crimsoncrusader (talk) 02:34, September 7, 2013 (UTC) We'll I took a look at things and in the recent activity its showing me unblocking you and the word blocked is no longer showing up on your user page so I'm not sure what's going on there. It might be that it hasn't taken effect yet. If you continue to be unable to get back in let the staff know what's going on. Crimsoncrusader (talk) 02:40, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Are you looking at the PDSH wiki or here at the Project Superpowers one, though? When I look here, I don't see the blocked but, when I look there, I still do.Cebr1979 (talk) 02:43, September 7, 2013 (UTC) I know what the problem is (I think)! You unblocked me from the funnies page but, not the reuglar one.Cebr1979 (talk) 02:46, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Your listed in the block blog as unblocked on PDSH so I'm not sure what is going on. Let the support staff know about it if you still can't get in site after giving it time to take effect. Crimsoncrusader (talk) 03:03, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Cool, I'll prob just leave it till morning and see. Guess I'm just excited to be back. ;-) Cebr1979 (talk) 03:13, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Cool hopefully by tommorrow everything will be ready to go. Crimsoncrusader (talk) 03:22, September 7, 2013 (UTC)